yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 130
Episode Summary After Jesse acquires the Rainbow Dragon card, he joins forces with Jaden against Marcel. Deeply perturbed by Jesse's intrusion, Marcel summons all three Sacred Beasts in one turn. To counter, Jesse summons Rainbow Dragon. Towards the end of the duel Blair comes and demands whatever is possessing Marcel release. The demon possessing Marcel states it doesn't need Marcel anymore, leaves the body, and then throws him at Blair. Surprisingly, Jaden knows the demon's and identifies it as Yubel. Yubel reveals that the duel zombies were simply pawns necessary for the reconstruction of its body and expendable afterwards. Attempting to end the duel, Yubel summons the fused form of the Sacred Beasts, Armitael, Phantasm of Chaos. Jesse intercepts and then uses Rainbow Dragon to restore Duel Academy to its proper place. Featured Duels Jaden Yuki (and Jesse Anderson) vs. Marcel (and later, Yubel) Marcel's Turn *Summons Chaos Core (0/0) in Attack Position and sets a card Jaden's Turn *Summons Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400), who attacks Chaos Core *Marcel activates Chaos Core's effect, discarding Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, and Raviel, Lord of Phantasms from his Deck giving his Core three Sacred Beast Counters; he removes 1 Counter to negate the Battle Damage *Jaden sets a card Marcel's Turn *Sets a card Jaden's Turn *Activates Tag Request, allowing him to Special Summon an Elemental Hero from his hand with the same ATK as a monster in his control; he Special Summons Necroshade (1600/1800), who attacks Chaos Core *Marcel activates Chaos Core's effect, removing his second Sacred Beast Counter to negate the damage *Attacks Chaos Core with Sparkman; Marcel removes his last Sacred Beast Counter to negate the damage *Activates Instant Fusion, removing Sparkman and Necroshade from the field to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Darkbright (2000/1000), who attacks Chaos Core *Marcel activates his face-down Chaos Burst, destroying both his Core and Jaden's Darkbright, inflicting damage to Jaden equal to his destroyed monster's ATK (Jaden: 2000 LP) *Jaden activates O - Oversoul and Special Summons Sparkman from his Graveyard Marcel's Turn *Summons Phantom of Chaos (0/0) and activates its effect, selecting an Effect monster in his Graveyard and gaining the ATK and effect of the selected monster; he selects Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder *Since Phantom of Chaos targets the Graveyard, Jaden activates his face-down Hero's Rule 2, attempting to negate Phantom of Chaos's effect and destroy it *Marcel activates his face-down Dark Bribe, negating and destroying Hero's Rule 2. Dark Bribe also lets Jaden draw a card from his Deck. *Phantom of Chaos takes on the form of Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, gaining Hamon's stats and Effects (Phantom of Chaos's ATK: 4000/4000) *Attacks Sparkman with his Hamon clone, but Phantom of Chaos cannot inflict Battle Damage, but can use Hamon's effect, inflicting 1000 damage to Jaden since it destroyed a monster in battle (Jaden: 1000 LP) *Sets a card, while Phantom of Chaos's ATK returns to 0 and regains its original effect. *At this point, Jesse joins the duel and, since Marcel is facing two opponents, he gains 4000 extra Life Points (Marcel: 8000 LP) Jesse's Turn *Activates Crystal Tree and Summons Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth (1700/1600), who attacks Phantom of Chaos *Marcel activates his face-down Chaos Form and equips it to Phantom of Chaos; one random monster in his Graveyard is selected and the equipped monster gains the selected monsters' stats and effect; Raviel, Lord of Phantasms is chosen (Phantom of Chaos's ATK: 4000/4000) *Jesse activates Crystal Flash, allowing him to place a Crystal Beast from his Deck in his Spell & Trap Card Zone to negate the attack; he chooses his Cobalt Eagle *Activates Crystal Tree's first effect; since a Crystal Beast was placed in the Spell & Trap Zone, it gains a Crystal Counter Jaden's Turn *Summons Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200) and activates his effect. Since he only controls Bubbleman, he can draw 2 cards from his Deck. (NOTE: The real Bubbleman only allows this if it is the only card the player controls while his/her hand is empty) *Activates Polymerization, fusing the Bubbleman on his field and the Elemental Hero Avian in his hand to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Mariner (1400/1000) and sets a card *With a Set card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, Jaden's Mariner's effect activates, and it attacks Marcel directly (Marcel: 6600 LP) Marcel's Turn *Tributes Phantom of Chaos to summon Dark Summoning Beast (0/0) *Activates his Beast's effect, tributing it to Special Summon the 3 Sacred Beasts from his Graveyard: Uria (0/0) and Raviel (4000/4000) are summoned in Attack Position while Hamon (4000/4000) is summoned in Defense Position *Uria's first effect gives it 1000 ATK for every Continuous Trap in the Graveyard; since there is one Continuous Trap—Chaos Form (when Phantom of Chaos was tributed, Chaos Form went to the Graveyard)—Uria gains 1000 ATK (1000/0) *Activates Uria's other effect, destroying Jaden's Set Dummy Marker *Since Dummy Marker was destroyed by Uria while facedown, Jaden can draw 2 cards from his Deck. *Due to Dark Summoning Beast's effect, Marcel must skip his Battle Phase, so he ends his turn. Jesse's Turn *Switches his Amber Mammoth to Defense Position and summons his Sapphire Pegasus (1800/1200), also in Defense Position *Since Sapphire Pegasus was summoned, Jesse activates its effect, placing a Crystal Beast in his Spell & Trap Zone; he chooses his Ruby Carbuncle, and his Crystal Tree gains another Crystal Counter *Since Jesse Summoned a monster, Marcel can activate Raviel's effect, allowing him to Special Summon a Phantasm Token (1000/1000) *With 2 Crystal Beasts acting as Continuous Spells, Jesse activates Rare Value, sending his Ruby Carbuncle to the Graveyard to draw 2 cards (IMPORTANT: The real Rare Value can only allow your opponent to choose one of the Crystal Beasts you control, and then you draw 2 cards) *Plays Rainbow's Blessing. By paying intervals of 1000 LP, he can place 1 Crystal Counters on his Tree for each 1000 points paid. He pays 1000 LP (Jesse 3000), and his Tree gains 1 more Crystal Counter *Activates Crystal Tree's second effect, sending it to the Graveyard and Special Summoning Crystal Beasts to his Spell & Trap Card Zone, equal to the amount of Crystal Counters placed on it; he selects Amethyst Cat (1200/400), Emerald Tortoise (600/2000) and Topaz Tiger (1600/1000) *Since he controls 7 different Crystal Beasts either on the Field or in the Graveyard, Jesse Special Summons Rainbow Dragon (4000/0) from his hand. *With Rainbow Dragon summoned, Marcel activates Raviel's effect, Special Summoning another Phantasm Token (1000/1000) (Note: Raviel's effect will only activate if a monster is Normal Summoned, and Rainbow Dragon is considered a Special Summon.) *Jesse attacks with Rainbow Dragon, targeting Uria, but since Hamon is in face-up Defense Position, the attack is redirected to Hamon; neither monster is destroyed, as Rainbow Dragon's ATK is equal to Hamon's DEF. *Jesse sets a card Jaden's Turn *Activates the effect of his Necroshade in his Graveyard; it allows Jaden the Special Summon of an Elemental Hero from his hand (Note: in the real game, it would be a Normal Summon); he selects Neos (2500/2000) *Activates Fifth Hope, shuffling Elemental Heroes Sparkman, Necroshade, Bubbleman, Avian and Darkbright from his Graveyard back into his Deck. In exchange, he can draw 2 cards. *Activates E N Shuffle, returning his Mariner to his Fusion Deck and Special Summoning Neo-Spacian Glow Moss (300/900) in its place *Summons Neo-Spacian Dark Panther (1000/500) in Attack Position *Returns his Neos, Glow Moss and Dark Panther from the field to his Deck to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Chaos Neos (3000/2500) in Attack Position *Jaden activates the Field Spell Neo Space, giving Chaos Neos 500 extra ATK (3500/2500); also, after the End Phase, Neo Space allows Chaos Neos to remain on the field instead of returning to Jaden's Deck. *Activates Chaos Neos's effect, negating the effects of Marcel's monsters for the rest of the turn, meaning Hamon can no longer protect Uria (NOTE: In the real game, Chaos Neos only gains this effect if the card's controller flips a coin 3 times and gets at most 2 Heads) *Attacks and destroys Uria with Chaos Neos (Marcel: 4100 LP) Marcel's Turn *Activates his face-down Immortal Class, Tributing his two Phantasm Tokens to Special Summon Uria (0/0) from the Graveyard *Activates Dimension Fusion Destruction, removing the 3 Sacred Beasts from play to Fusion Summon Chaos Phantasm Armitael (0/0) in Attack Position *Activates Armitael's effect, increasing its ATK by 10000 (10000/0) *At this point, Blair intervenes and demands that the spirit possessing Marcel release him from its control. It does so, and as Marcel falls unconscious, he is replaced by Yubel, who attacks Chaos Neos with Armitael. *Jesse activates his Set Prism Wall, redirecting the attack to Rainbow Dragon. Then he activates Rainbow Dragon's first effect, sending all the Crystal Beasts he controls on his field to the Graveyard and increasing its ATK by 1000 per Crystal Beast; since six Crystal Beasts were sent to the Graveyard, Rainbow Dragon gains 6000 extra ATK (10000/0) *Since Prism Wall redirected Armitael's attack to Rainbow Dragon, Yubel and Jesse each take 10000 damage (Yubel: 0 LP) (Jesse: 0 LP), and Rainbow Dragon is able to open the portal that can return Duel Academy and the students home Final Result Jaden wins, but, even though Duel Academy is back on Earth and everyone is free of Yubel's control, he feels guilty about leaving Jesse behind with Yubel in the alternate dimension. Featured Cards Rainbow Dragon (Today's Strongest Card) Armitael, Phantasm of Chaos Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episodes